Four Steps
by roserose12345
Summary: Susan is struggling with a choice. Aslan has giver her two options. Stay with the one she loves, or stay with the family she's always known. What will she choose? Suspian
1. Why Was He Doing This?

**AN: Hey everyone! This new story, "Four Steps" is co-written by me and my buddy, WondaGal! You should go check out her stories! They're awesome! This is my first try at a Narnia Fic, so be nice. :) Oh...and I'm DIEHARD Suspian! :) Reviews are appreciated! **

*Susan POV*

Why was he doing this to me? I'm not one of those mushy, girly, cries all the time kind of girl, but could he really do this? Was Aslan really taking me away form the only place I've ever felt at home? The one place I felt loved by someone other than Pete, Ed and Lu? Could he really do that to me?

I was a queen of Narnia, and I had to appear stoical, even if I was going through a heart-wrenching, gut-twisting battle inside me. I heard Aslan and Caspian give their speeches. Had it just been minutes before that Aslan had tole me I had to leave him? My one true love? Yes, I Queen Susan the Gentle, was in love with King Caspian X. There was nothing I could do about it. It was his fault really. Why did he have to charm me with his gorgeous hair, kind and witty sense of humor, and that luscious Spanish accent. Who wouldn't fall for him?

I heard Peter give his sword to Caspian, and heard Caspian swear those words that pained me to hear, "I will look after it until you return." Didn't he know? Why was I the one to have to tell him. I began...

"I'm afraid that's just..." I trailed off. "I can't do it," I said, and turned and ran from the town square. I'd seen a field just within the forest on the way here. I would go there, and sort myself out.

*Lucy POV*

I saw Susan run. I saw the tears begin to flood her face. She'd actually done it. What she'd warned me about all those years ago. "Lu, don't forget to look before you fall." She'd fallen. Hard. She'd fallen for King Caspian the X much harder than any of us thought she had. She couldn't leave him. Not like this.  
"Ed, Pete. Come on. We've got to go to her. She needs us. I'm sorry everyone. We'll be back soon." The three of us headed out to the place we'd seen Susan run to. I heard the padding of footsteps behind us, and knew Aslan was following us.

*Aslan POV*

I hadn't forseen this. I saw in Susan's thoughts her conflicting feelings of love for her family and love for our new King. I hadn't seen this coming. This on rush of feelings from our young Queen, but then I looked into her sibling's minds, and discovered that they felt nothing but sorrow and compassion for their sister, and wanted nothing but for her to be happy. That's when I knew. That's when I knew that our young Queen had a decision to make.

*Susan POV*

I knew my siblings would follow me. I knew it. I heard their running footsteps before I saw them.

"Susan! Are you alright? What happened back there?" These were the collective sentences that were being hurled at me by my siblings.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I was trying to be logical. Trying to listen to my logical side, but something else took over. I can't leave. Not now. Not when I've finally felt like a part of something real. I can't" I waited for their reply.

"Very well said dear one." I hadn't seen the Great Lion enter the clearing. He looked puzzling. Like he was trying to decipher something. He looked at me with those deep eyes of his. "If you three wouldn't mind," Aslan said turning his head to Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, "but I would like to have a moment alone with your sister. You may go back to the meeting, and tell Caspian that we will be along shortly." My siblings were going to protest, but one look from those contemplating eyes of his, and they had backed away graciously, and turned to run back to the Town Square.

Aslan turned to me. "Oh my dear one. I never envisioned this happening for you. I never realized what strong feelings you had towards Caspian. I don't see how you can live in your own world now, what with everything new you've learned here." A smile broke out on my face. Was this really happening? Was he really giving me this chance? He looked at me again. "But that is not all dear one. You have a choice to make. You can live here in Narnia, and love out your days as High Queen of Narnia with Caspian, or you can return home with your siblings. You can only choose one, and I'm very sorry about that, but things never happen the same way twice dear one." He repeated the words he'd said to Lucy only days ago, and I felt my eyes well up. "Let's go back to the meeting. You can decide there."

We walked back to the town square, and saw that everyone was looking at me with a strange expression on their face. I smiled back at them, using my best queenly facade. I stood in the middle of my two choices.

Four steps. Either way, it was four steps to my fate. Four steps to the portal and back to England, or four steps to the only man who has ever touched my heart in such a way. Whenever I'm with him it's that "can't-eat, can't-sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over- the-fence, world-series kind of stuff." (Quote from It Takes Two! Great Movie! ) But am I willing to give up my entire family for that, I didn't know. Either way, it's four steps. This is it, and I walked those four steps...straight into my destiny.

**AN: I know! I know! You want to kill me right now! What will Susan choose? True love? Or the family she's always known and loved? You'll find out in the next chapter of our story! The next chapter will be Susan's choice, and its aftermath. (This will be written by WondaGal!)**


	2. My Choice and Its Consequences

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Please review! This chapter was written by my lovely co-author WondaGal! Enjoy and Review!**

*Susan POV*

I walked straight into Capian's arms. I stared into those loving brown eyes of his, and knew I'd made the right choice.

"You've listened to your heart dear one, and I approve of your choice. You'll be a great Queen." Aslan told me.

We turned back to the others with Caspian's arm draped around my waist.

"Her Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle has decided to remain here," Aslan told everyone. Peter's jaw dropped. I had to try my hardest not to laugh at his expression.

He recovered and my three siblings walked over to me.

"Su, are you sure?" Edmund asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything," I confessed.

"We'll miss you Su," Lucy told me and she and Edmund hugged me. Then they both moved out of the way so that I could say my final goodbye to Peter.

"Su...I want you to be happy, but I also hoped that this day would never come because I don't want to see you hurt," Peter told me.

"Peter, trust me. I know I'm making the right choice," I assured my brother.

"I know Su. I know. But, I'm worried because I'll never see you again," he told me. My heart sank a little.

"Oh Peter, we'll always remember each other and don't you ever forget that I'll always be there for you, maybe not physically, but mentally I will be," I replied.

I hugged my older brother and my protector. He released me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

He turned to Caspian and said, "If you ever hurt my sister, I WILL come back, and you won't even know what hit you...except my fist." He cracked a smile, although Cas looked thoroughly petrified. "Come on little brother, laugh a little. It's good for you." Peter was teasing Caspian.

"Hey! I'm older than YOU little brother. And it is truly an honor to be known as your brother. You will live on forever in the hearts of all the Narnians and myself." Caspian and Peter looked at each other, and then Peter stepped forward and hugged Caspian. They truly did look like two brothers. Caspian then turned and gave Lucy and Edmund a hug as well, and I went and gave my Peter his final hug. I truly was going to miss him.

He, Edmund and Lucy each gave me a long look before walking through the portal back to England.

Caspian's arm snaked around my waist again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them again," Caspian told me in his gorgeously accented voice.

"I hope so, I love you Caspian," I told him.

"I love you too, Susan," he repeated back.

He kissed me and then we he pulled away he turned to Aslan. "There were seven Lords that were loyal to my Father, and my Uncle sent them away. I'd like to find them, and if possible, bring them home."

"Do you make a vow of it?" Aslan asked.

"Yes," Caspian replied.

"Very well. A month from now, you will set sail eastward with your Queen on a quest to find the seven Lords," Aslan replied.

Caspian turned back to me, "Susan, I love you and wish to spend the rest of my life with you," he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

I was a little surprised. "Oh Caspian of course I will!" I replied as he stood up and kissed me.

We were wed within three weeks before the Great Lion himself, and as he predicted, within the month, we left Trumpkin in charge, and set off eastward on our search for the seven Lords.

**AN: Again, this wonderful chapter was written by my buddy WondaGal, (with a few changes by mwah! :) )and I think she did a wonderful job! Let's give a round of applause for her! R&R PLEASE! :)**


	3. Memories and Newcomers

**AN: Sorry for the delay! 2 basketball teams, a lacrosse team, and 2 soccer teams PLUS school keeps you SUPERR busy, especially during your senior year! Anywaays...ENJOY!**

**Susan POV**

I was standing against the bow of the ship, and I was leaning over the edge with the wind blowing in my face. It felt good to just relax. The last few days had been so busy while we were getting ready to leave. We were currently sailing eastward towards the Lone Islands. We were looking for the seven lords, friends of King Caspian IX, who had been banished by Miraz. God I hated that man. He took so much, yet gained nothing. What could drive a person to such extremes? Was it the power? Or just the satisfaction of killing and causing pain? I'd ask Caspian about it later. Why was his uncle this way? What had happened to make him this way?

**Caspian POV**

I looked up and saw my beautiful Susan leaning over the deck. What had I done to deserve this? As a child, I was nothing special. My mom died when I was really young, and I remember being devastated. She used to read to me and sing to me whenever I was feeling sad. I had had a father too, but he too was soon taken from me. I also had an Uncle, whom I loved very dearly, but the temptation of power was to strong, and he lost hope. He killed his brother, my father, just to get the throne. I remember the days when I was a kid, and Mama was still alive, and so was Dad. Those were happy times. I have one really vivid memory of being a kid, and going to the beach with my family. It was great fun splashing in the water with my Dad and his brother, while my Mama watched from the shore. Uncle Miraz and Dad were throwing a ball over my head, and I had to jump to catch it. My Uncle would pick me up, and throw me into the water. It was my last happy memory with all of us together, one big happy family. I remember how sad Mama looked that day. I didn't know why at first, but I soon found out that it was because she was sick. Really sick, as in dying. I had never been so sad as I was the day she died. I sat by her bedside singing an old lullaby she had sang to me when I was young, and I whispered the words, so that she would know I was here. I remember her saying, "Remember those words my sweet boy, because one day, you'll have nothing left to remember me by or the Narnians by. Remember those, and when you're time comes. Sing them to your baby. Tell him what I'm telling you. We must never forget. Ever. The Narnians are here, and we have to do everything we can to protect them. Promise me Cas. Promise me." That rallying speech she had given me had deteriorated her strength greatly.

I whispered a small, "I promise Mama. I promise. I love you." I was holding tightly onto her hand and crying. She was nearing the end. _This couldn't be happening. Not here. Please! Let her stay with me! _I remember all these thoughts rushing through my head, when my Dad came in with me to say our final goodbyes. We were losing the one amazing thing that had ever happened to either of us. Dad was crying, and so was I. We whispered our goodbyes and our I love yous, and then with one last whisper of, "You promised little Caspian. You promised. Always remember that," and she was gone. I don't think I ever fully recovered from that. I loved her too much. I started having a nightmare while I was still awake. I saw something grab Susan, and pull her into the water. Ah! All of this is to much! No! NO! Please don't take Susan! No! NO! That was all I remembered before I blacked out.

**Susan POV **

I turned around, and saw Caspian lost in his memories. I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. I just watched him silently. He was smiling. At least he was happy. He had seemed so sad the last few days, and had been calling out to his Mama in his sleep. I think he missed her terribly. I saw his face crumple, and watched tears roll down his cheeks. I made a move to go hug him, comfort him, SOMETHING, but Trumpkin stopped me. "I wouldn't do that your Majesty; he needs to sort this one out himself." I started to walk away, but then heard yelling.

"No! NO! Please don't take Susan! No! NO!" I turned and saw Caspian crumple to the floor before my eyes. I ran to him as fast as I could, and took his still body in my arms. There were tears flooding his cheeks, even though he was unconscious.

I whispered softly to him, "Sssh. It's alright my sweet. I'm right here. Nobody is taking me away from you. I love you too much. You can't get rid of me THAT easily." He slowly opened his eyes, and I could see they were bloodshot from crying so much.

"Oh Susan! I'd thought I'd lost you." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hard embrace. I hugged him back with just as much passion, and knew that he truly had been terrified that I was leaving him.

"Caspian, don't worry. I'm here forever. I love you. I don't know WHAT I'd do without you." He smiled at me, and I knew we'd talk later about what had happened, but not now. Not in front of the entire crew! I puled him to his feet, and he slipped his arm around my waist. It felt right just being in his arms. All of a sudden we heard yells from the other side of the ship.

"There's people in the water! One of them's drowning! We've got to help! Somebody go save them!" These were the phrases that were being shouted all around the deck. Caspian ran up, and suavely dove off the side of the ship into the water.

I yelled after him, "Be careful Cas! You've got to be careful! Who knows what's out there!" I watched his swim over to the three swimmers that were paddling in the ocean. I thought I saw a flash of what must be Lucy's hair, and then I swear I saw Ed's face. No! It couldn't be! The third castaway was having a bit more trouble than the rest of them, but I saw he was small and had blond hair. All the men including Caspian helped our three newcomers up aboard, and there before me lay my sister, brother, and our cousin Eustace! Wait! Eustace? Why was he here? Oh well! I was just glad to see Ed and Lu again! Aslan must have a plan for Eustace, better known as Useless, and I wasn't one to tangle with the Great Lion.

"LUCY! EDMUND! Oh my God how I have missed you!" I ran towards them at full speed, and caught them in a huge hug. Without them around, I felt what it was truly like to be an only child. I had really missed them.

"Susan!" They both yelled to me, and soon we were on the ground wrapped in each other's arms. "Oh Su! I've missed you terribly! Poor Pete cried when we got back! He really misses you too, but he's staying with the Professor, and I think it's doing him some good. Stupid England is so terribly boring without you! Heck! It'd probably be boring WITH you. Especially compared to this place! Oh Narnia! I've missed you so!" Lucy was rambling. Oh God how I had missed that. That girl could go for hours without running out of things to talk about.

"Lu! Let me get a breath in! Susan, it's true. We've really missed you!" Edmund smiled at me and gave me hug. That was a lot coming from Ed.

"You two have NO idea how happy I am to see you guys. Oh, and guys, I think it's time you met my _husband_, High King Caspian X," I smiled at them, and heard Lucy squeal and clap her hands wildly, but I only had eyes for the man of my dreams, and I saw he was smiling back at me. He still looked a little shaken up after earlier, but I think he felt better.

"Oh Susan! I'm so happy for you! Now Cas is REALLY apart of the family!" Caspian smiled at her words, and went to her, picked her up, spun her around, and then set her back down again. They really did look like a brother and his little sister. Edmund also gave his congratulations, and went to hug Caspian as well.

I was happy my family was so accepting, that is, until I heard this, "Married! At 16? When your mother hears of this! Oh! When MY mother hears of this! They might just DIE of horror!" Eustace, my annoying brat of a cousin, was once again voicing his useless opinions, hence the nickname, Useless.

"Oh shut up Useless!" I spat at him at the same time that Caspian said, very angrily might I add, "Is that any way to speak to a High Queen of Narnia! I should think not, and I demand you apologize to her at once." Eustace seemed genuinely afraid of Caspian, so he muttered his apologies and stalked off, scowling. I was glad to see him go. I turned to Caspian, and put my arms around his neck. I leaned in, and kissed his lips, right there in front of everyone. I whispered a small, "Thank you," into his lips, and I could feel his lips smiling against mine.

We pulled away, and he whispered in my ear, "Anytime my Queen. Anytime." I looked into his beautiful eyes, and giggled in spite of myself. I was truly in love with this man. I heard Lucy and Edmund pointing and giggling, but I didn't care. They might as well get used to the fact that there would be a LOT of kissing on this voyage, and I MEAN a lot! I smiled to myself and heard Caspian whisper to me again, "You're smile is infectious. It really isn't fair the way you charm people to easily. I definitely fell for you hard and fast. How is it that you do it?"

I giggled again, and leaned into his chest. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but right now, all I want to do is this," and I pulled him down for another kiss. I heard Edmund groan, but Lucy was clapping again, and that's when I realized that I hadn't gotten a chance to catch up with my family yet. I pulled away, and told him with my eyes, _save the rest for later. _He smiled, as if getting my message, and we turned to face my siblings. The crew had wandered off, as had Eustace. Oh well! We'll find him later. I said to Lu and Ed, "We'll catch up later, but for now, a tour of our boat! Welcome to the Dawn Treader!"

**AN: Ta-Da! Hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this one niceee and long! :) With lotssss of cute Suspian fluff! Tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions, please let me know in a review! The next chapter written by WondaGal, will be the tour of the boat, and the chapter after that (written by mwah!) will be the Pevensies catching up, and Caspian and Susan's meaningful talk to explain his memories a little more. Hope you enjoyed! R&R to tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Tour of the Ship

**AN: This chapter is written by WondaGal! Sorry it's a little short! Enjoy! R&R!**

*Susan POV*

Caspian's arm was around my waist as we walked around the ship, showing Lucy  
and Edmund the different things. Like the crow's nest, the area where we kept  
food. Our small weapon room. Finally we ended with the Royal quarters.

"So this is the main room and our room is just through there," I told them as  
I pointed to a set of double doors, "Lucy, I'll lend you some of my smaller  
clothes and you can have the chamber over there," I pointed to a door across  
the room, "Ed can borrow some of Cas' clothes and the room next to Lucy's is  
his. Eustace will sleep below deck and away from the rest of us."

I brought them the clothes and after they had changed, we sat down in the main  
room to talk.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Edmund asked.

"Well we're looking for the seven Lords of my Father's court. They were his  
friends and I made a vow to Aslan himself that I would find them all and if  
possible, bring them back to Narnia," Caspian replied.

"Our first stop is the Lone Islands," I told them.

"So Su, just curious. Did you give me a niece or nephew yet?" Edmund asked. I  
slapped him in the arm.

"Ed! How can you even ask such a thing?" I told him, then sighed, "No,  
there's no little heir to the throne of Narnia yet."

"Anyway Su, how have you been? What have you been up to since we left?" Lucy  
asked.

"Well Caspian and I restored Cair Paravel and we moved the capital city of Narnia there. Caspian and got married shortly after you left. So far everything's been alright," I replied.

"So, who are these Lords?" Edmund asked.

"My Uncle sent them away because they were too close to my Father and myself.  
Their absence made it easy for my Uncle to kill my Father," Caspian replied as  
his eyes darkened. I placed an arm around him.  
"Cas, your Father will always be with you," I told him.  
"Well, we should all go and get something to eat," Caspian replied as he stood up. As Lucy and Edmund walked on ahead, Caspian smiled gratefully at me.  
"You had my heart since we met," I reminded him. He kissed my cheek.  
"Su, Cas, are you coming?" Lucy called.  
"We'll continue this later," I told Caspian.

**AN: Again, written by WondaGal! Big round of applause for her! Next chapter will be the BIG catch-up talk between the Pevensies and Caspian, and then Susan and Caspian have a meaningful talk about something VERYY important! :) That's all I say for now!**


End file.
